Milkshake
by LariaKaiba
Summary: First day of summer vacation... What does that mean? Milkshakes at Yugi's... What does that mean? Two words, Yami Fight... What does that mean? You dont want to know...


---Ok this is just some little stupid idea I got in my head one day. I got the idea when me and my sister were making milkshakes. Malik represents me because half the stuff he does in this story I have done. Most all of this is a true story expect the fight at the end... I just imagined that in my head.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or the some Yami sings (My sister came up with it)  
  
Warning: weirdness, OOC, Yami singing and dancing.  
  
To the fic---  
  
----------------------  
  
Milkshake  
  
----------------------  
  
"Choco – Chocolat" Malik sang to the tune of 'Macho Man' "Je veux manger du chocolat"  
  
"Malik, Why are you singing in French?" Ryou asked as he got three glasses from the cabinet.  
  
"I'm not really sure" Malik sat down on the counter and watched Ryou and Yugi get all the stuff out for Milkshakes.  
  
"Well at least that proves that he actually learned something during the school year." Yugi snickered handing Ryou the chocolate syrup, Malik snatched it out of there hands.  
  
"I learned were all my classes were" Malik said taking the cap off the chocolate syrup.  
  
"Then how come you were never in them?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Don't drink the chocolate" Ryou grabbed the syrup away from Malik, who pouted. They each took turns using the ingredients for the milkshakes.  
  
"I don't think I have enough ice cream." Malik said stirring his milkshake furiously. It only filled half the glass and was darker then Yugi and Ryou's. Ryou, who was slowly stirring his, looked over at Malik's.  
  
"Well you either need more ice cream or milk"  
  
"I think you have to much chocolate" Yugi added.  
  
"Did you fill the glass almost completely with ice cream?"  
  
"Uh... not really" Malik said.  
  
"Did you fill it with milk to the top of the ice cream?"  
  
"No..." Malik looked down at his milkshake "I've failed at making a milkshake"  
  
"Just add some more milk and it'll be fine" Yugi said as he grabbed a red straw and carried his perfect milkshake to the family room, Ryou grabbed a blue straw and followed him. Malik poured more milk in and grabbed his spoon.  
  
"And stir it slowly!" Ryou called from the other room. Malik disregarded this and stirred it furiously again, splashing some of the milkshake out of the glass and on to the counter.  
  
"Opps..." Malik said quietly, he licked the milkshake off the side of his glass, grabbed a yellow spoon and headed to the family room. Yugi and Ryou were already sitting down enjoying their shakes. Malik slumped down next to Ryou on the couch, slowly stirring his with the straw.  
  
They sat in silence drinking there milkshakes.  
  
"Are our hikaris just going to sit around drinking milkshakes all summer?" Yami asked possessing control over Yugi.  
  
"Its better then going out in the sun" Bakura said taking control as well.  
  
"Well some of us like the sun you gothic freak" Yami sat his glass on the coffee table. Bakura growled at him.  
  
"mmm... chocolate" Marik had taken control himself. Yami and Bakura blinked at him then went back to glaring at each other. Marik sat there watching the two Yamis, finishing off his milkshake.  
  
"I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon! To send Tomb Robber to the farthest depths of the Shadow Realm!" Yami shouted grabbing the red straw form his milkshake. He licked it off and held it out as if it really would summon the Egyptian God.  
  
"Ha! Your Dragon cant match the power of Obelisk, The Tormented!" Bakura said taking his blue straw.  
  
"Its Tormenter! And you don't have a God Card so you cant summon him!" Yami laughed.  
  
"The I summon the Wing Dragon of Ra to defend my partner... in crime" Marik said standing up with his yellow straw. Yami stood up as well.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
The two started mock sword fighting with the straws.  
  
"I will defeat you this time Pharaoh" Marik said trying to hit Yami.  
  
"No one can defeat me" Yami laughed dodging out of the way of Marik's attacks. Bakura still sat on the couch watching them. Marik lounged at Yami, he didn't have time to dock and the yellow straw got stuck in his pointy hair. Marik stared wide eyed as the tri-colored hair seemed to engulf the straw. It was gone now, lost in the pointy ness with who knew what else.  
  
"My Ra!" Marik feel to his knees defeated. Yami poked him where is heart was, and Marik fell over as if it had killed him.  
  
"Marik no!" Bakura got up and ran over to his partner... in crime. Yami poked him to and Bakura fell over on top of the Egyptian dead.  
  
Yami grinned to himself victoriously and started... booty dancing and singing.  
  
"My Milkshake brings all the cards to my deck, and there like "we love Yami" damn right they love Yami, the best guy in the whole wide world."  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
Yami stopped dancing and looked down. Malik and Ryou were sitting on the floor staring up at the former Pharaoh. Yami blushed and went back to his Soul Room, leaving Yugi in control.  
  
"That's the last time I let him watch MTV" Yugi sighed running his fingers though his hair looking for the missing straw.  
  
"I think that's the last time I ever drink a milkshake" Malik shuddered, Ryou and Yugi both nodded in agreement.  
  
END?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---Its over!... I told you it was weird--- 


End file.
